The Touch of Fate
by DreamingFantasy
Summary: Takes place after the Golden Eye. An unexpected glitch occurs during Kid's next heist, changing the lives of certain people. COMPLETED.
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer:  *sigh* Once again, I don't own Magic Kaito.  Gosho does. The Touch of Fate 

By Dreaming Fantasy (edited by Leftover Shrimp) 

Chapter 1

"So how have you been this past week?"

"Fine," Kaito muttered, not even bothering to turn around.  He knew that annoying voice anywhere.

"I see you didn't get yourself caught," the smug voice continued.

"Why would I get caught?"

"You know what I'm talking about.  Just make sure you don't get arrested before I get you."  With that, the British detective sauntered off.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kaito yelled after the retreating figure.

Another voice, this one coated with smooth honey, startled him. "Did you enjoy your encounter with the Chat Noir?  I hear she's very pretty."

Kaito groaned.  Not her too…

"Can you just leave me alone?!  And how do you know the Chat Noir is a she?"

"I saw everything in my crystal ball.  It seems that she was full of admiration for you, or should I say for Kid?" A teasing grin played on the speaker's face, obviously stemming from Kaito's irritation.

"Can you give that up already?  I told you, I'M NOT KID!" Would she ever give it a rest?

"Okay, fine."  Still laughing at Kaito's expression, Akako vanished into the crowd.

Finally, a moment of peace, he thought to himself.  They had just gotten back from France.  Inspector Nakamori seemed even madder than usual.  Kaito laughed to himself.  He would never catch Kid. Kaito was just too smart for him.  Now if only he could get rid of that pesky detective, and maybe that witch…  

Well, he didn't really mind Akako.  She was getting a bit nicer, and she had saved his life (or attempted to save his life) one or two times…  She still hadn't given up on him though.  He smiled sardonically.  At least he knew one girl liked him.  

But what about that other one?  Aoko.  His heart beat faster even as he thought of her. His childhood sweetheart.  He had loved her the moment he saw her, standing there beneath the old clock tower, the focus of some artist's masterpiece.  Kaito still remembered that day clearly.  How could he ever forget? As a silent pledge of his love, he had stolen the same clock tower, and then returned it.  He had done that for her, so that it wouldn't be torn down, but she would never understand.  She hated Kid… despite all his efforts to convince her otherwise.

But it wasn't time to dwell on those matters. Kaito reluctantly brushed those thoughts aside. He had to smooth out the details of his next heist.  He already had his eye on the crystal tiara of the Yagami family, and all that was left was to work out some of the quirks in his plan. The tiara, that glittering beauty that represented all the Yagami pride and honor, was a good idea. It would attract enough attention.  He had it all thought out.  The only problem was how to get it past Hakuba…

~to be continued…

A/N: So how is it so far?  Please review.


	2. Plots

Disclaimer:  *sigh* Once again, I don't own Magic Kaito.  Gosho does. The Touch of Fate 

By Dreaming Fantasy (edited by Leftover Shrimp) 

Chapter 2

Plot 1:

It was time.

Her plan was ready, and she knew that she could not fail.  She allowed herself a small smile. No one could escape her clutches, not even him.  She would finally get him after all those months of futile efforts. 

She thought back on all of her failed attempts…but this one was foolproof, and there was no way that it could fail. 

She had underestimated him, and, as a result, she had done the unexpected.  She had fallen for him.  

She never even knew she even had a heart until she saw him, that proud, arrogant boy who was immune to her every charm.  Men had just been toys before, put there for her enjoyment. But _he_ had changed everything for her. She had tried every ploy, pulled every trick, stretched herself to the limits to win him. She had never done that before, for any man.

Yet despite all that, her efforts had been in vain. He didn't love her.  He had Aoko…

Her face hardened. Maybe she would never be able to replace Aoko's place in his heart, but that didn't mean she couldn't try.

So once again, she was getting ready to face Kaito Kid, yet for some reason, it felt different.  She could feel butterflies colliding in her stomach.  Was she actually nervous?  How could that be?

It's because of him, her heart whispered.  It's because there was more at stake this time.

How ironic… The corner of her mouth quirked upwards. Kaito was never nervous before his heists, and here she was all worried…

But was she worried about her plan or about him?  She couldn't tell.

Perhaps it was both.  After all, she had reason to worry about him…

Hakuba was going to be there, and he would stop at nothing to catch Kid.

Well then, she would just have to make sure that the British detective fails.  He wouldn't know what hit him.

And then, she could concentrate on Kaito.

Her lips curved into a small smile.  It was going to be an interesting night.

*******

Plot 2:

Victory would be his this time.

The British detective smirked.

Kid, otherwise known as Kaito Kuroba, would not escape this time.  His plan was flawless, and there was no way that Kid could magic his way out of this trap. Hakuba's smile widened with anticipation at the thought of finally apprehending that phantom of a thief. All would be well.  His plan simply could not fail.

Sure, his tactic was a bit old, and it was true that he had used it before, but that didn't matter… All he needed was to stop the Kid, and if that ploy was what it took, he had no qualms about using it. As long as he stopped Kid… 

Where was Kid anyways?  The detective frowned with impatience, eager to catch Kid.  Did he know that Hakuba had a plan? What was Kaito up to?  

He probably expected a really elaborate scheme, and was taking care of some extra preparations. Was he in for a surprise...  Hakuba could just imagine the look on Kaito's face as his plan unfolded.

Of course, Kid would usually attempt to make up an excuse to leave, but not tonight.  It's his own fault for losing his voice, Hakuba thought.  He laughed. Just trying to imagine the phantom thief's useless attempts to voice his thoughts, Hakuba couldn't suppress a laugh.  What a sight to see…  

He gave the room another cursory glance, almost expecting Kid to be standing there, spotless white cloak billowing out behind him.  Where was he? Hakuba was beginning to feel a touch of apprehension at the uncharacteristic lateness of Kaito. Had Kid somehow gotten wind of his plan? 

Irritably, Hakuba brushed his doubts away. Kid was probably just trying to psych him by taking his time. No matter. He was going to be the winner tonight, finally, after all those nights of failure.  Just a couple hours more and peace would be restored.

But Kid had been a tough opponent.  No other criminal had eluded Hakuba's grasp for as long as he had.

"Too bad all the games end tonight."

Come to think of it, he was going to miss all the times he went up against Kid.  Those situations had really provided a challenge for him.

Sweat had begun to bead on his forehead, and he searched his pocket for the umpteenth time that night for his handkerchief. Pulling it out, Hakuba frowned at the wrinkles that marred its surface, testimonies of his nervousness that night. He could never remain calm and collected while facing Kid.  But it would all be over soon.  He could just see the headlines for tomorrow's papers.  

"British high school detective catches the _unstoppable_ Kaito Kid."

He put the handkerchief away with a smile.

~to be continued…

A/N: Comments?  Anyone?


	3. Triumph, or Maybe Not

Disclaimer:  *sigh* Once again, I don't own Magic Kaito.  Gosho does. 

Kaito: *poof* *offers a rose to Icka* Thank you for correcting Dreamer's mistake! *smiles* Kudos to all the supportive readers so far!  

The Touch of Fate 

By Dreaming Fantasy (edited by Leftover Shrimp) 

Chapter 3

"I did it!"  Kaito was ecstatic.  His plan had worked so well, and the look on Hakuba's face had been priceless.  

Kaito laughed.  Hakuba could be so amusing at times.  And so clueless…  He never even suspected that Kaito supposedly losing his voice was a bit fishy.  But, then again, Hakuba didn't have much imagination.  

He underestimated me again, Kaito thought gleefully.  Kaito had known that Hakuba would try that old handcuffs deal again.  But this time Kaito was prepared.  

He simply dressed Jii as himself and sent Jii in his place.  Jii had gotten a little lost and showed up a bit late, but that was of no consequence. It actually turned out for the better because by the time Jii finally showed up, Hakuba was so eager to start his capture that he didn't pay much attention to the Kid that showed up. The only weakness to his plan was someone possibly realizing that he had sent a substitute. That was where the loss of his voice became a crucial part of his plan.  As long as Jii didn't talk, people would assume that he was Kaito.  But he would need a good reason for not talking, and Kaito's simple idea solved that problem easily.

The rest of the plan was simple.  Show up, confuse Hakuba, grab the tiara, and run.

The appearance of a second Kid had stunned Hakuba so much that Kaito had been able to make a clean getaway.

"Some people are just so dense."

"Yes, I agree."  A female voice said.

Kaito turned around.  Not her…  He glared at her suspiciously, hoping that she wasn't here to do anything weird.

"Hello miss.  Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, I want you."

Then again, knowing her, she was always up to something.

"Me?  Well, I'm very flattered, but…"

"I know, I know, you like Aoko."

"What?  Miss, I'm afraid you're mistaken."

"No, I don't think so, Kaito Kuroba."

"Miss, I am Kaito Kid, not Kaito Kuroba."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well, let's see how you react to this."  With that, Akako whipped out a fish from her bag and brandished it in front of Kaito's face.

"Ahhhh!"  Kaito jumped backward.  Anything but fish! What was that thing doing in her purse?! 

"See, you're Kaito Kuroba, and your biggest fear is fish."

"No, no…I'm not.  It's just…a coincidence," he stammered, still trying to catch his breath after her twisted joke. So like her to try to scare him into bed with her.

"No, it isn't.  You're a magician.  So is Kaito.  You're terrified of fish, so is Kaito.  You 'stole' the clock tower where Kaito and Aoko met in order to prevent it from being torn down. Coincidence again? I think not. Finally, there is only man in this world who isn't my slave, and that is you, Kaito Kid, alias Kaito Kuroba."

A little unbalanced from her unexpected barrage, Kaito was at a loss for words. What was she trying to do? A sob from behind Kaito answered his question.

Kaito whirled around, and the sight that greeted him turned his heart to ice and sent it plummeting.

"Aoko…"

Her face tearstained and her eyes brimming with pain, Aoko flinched from his outstretched hand. "Keep away from me!  How could you, Kaito?  How could you?"

"Aoko, I…"

"Don't say anything.  I don't want to hear your explanations, your lies.  I don't want to see you ever again."

Sobbing painfully, Aoko turned and ran off into the night. Unthinkingly, Kaito started to dash off after her, but Akako's arm snaked around his and brought him to a shuddering stop. He whipped around to face her, and the razor-sharp daggers of hate that his eyes shot at her loosened her grasp.

His night of triumph had turned into a night of heartbreak.  Kaito felt empty inside, Aoko's accusing words still ringing in his ears. His world had been smashed to splinters, and he was left with the pieces.

Dragging his arm from Akako's grip, the phantom thief took off into the night.

~to be continued…

A/N: Like?  Review please.  Please.  *pouts*  *smiles*


	4. Heart to Heart

Disclaimer:  *sigh* Once again, I don't own Magic Kaito.  Gosho does.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update.  My bad…

The Touch of Fate 

By Dreaming Fantasy (edited by Leftover Shrimp) 

Chapter 4

Perhaps she had gone a bit overboard.  

Her plan had gone smoothly, but the effects had not been satisfying.  A sigh escaped her lips.  Who was she kidding?  Her plan had completely gone awry.

Instead of getting rid of a rival, her plan had caused heartbreak for all three of them.  She still couldn't erase the memory of Kaito's face after she had grabbed his arm: his eyes brimming with pain and ablaze with hate.  Hate for her.  For what she had done.  Maybe she had been wrong in trying to separate Kaito and Aoko.  Maybe it was fate's plan that those two would end up together.

But what about her?  Her heart cried out that question in silent anguish.  Where did she fit in among all these things?  Surely she had a purpose too.  Why did life have to be so cruel to her?  Why did she have to fall in love with the one guy she couldn't have?  

A single crystal tear escaped from under her lashes and slid down her cheek.  She had done everything she could, tried every route, pulled every trick she had—and failed.  There was nothing more that she could do.  Even her magic couldn't change the fates…

Perhaps she should just give up.  She could never win Kaito's heart, and she had to accept that fact.  It was already too full of Aoko, and there was no room for her. She had tried everything, and all she had ended up doing was hurting the one person she loved.  Aoko could have Kaito.  As long as he was happy, she didn't care about anything else.  She would go find Aoko and give the last sacrifice she could give so that _he_ could be happy…

****

Akako watched Aoko walk to her stiffly, as if she was trying to hold herself together with sheer willpower.  As Aoko sat down next to her, Akako let out a breath of relief; she hadn't been sure the other girl would come.  She took a closer look at Aoko and noticed faint, new lines on her face, took in the dark circles under her eyes.  The poor girl looked as if she was walking in a dream—or a nightmare.  The true identity of Kaito Kid had clearly been a great blow to her.  

Akako didn't know what to say.  She riffled through her mind for something, anything, but now that Aoko was here, all of her planning seemed so superficial.  How could she bring up that painful topic?

"I suppose you wanted to talk to me about Kaito."  Aoko's statement—along with the deadness of her voice—startled Akako. 

"Well yes, I just wanted to help you clear up some of the misunderstandings.  That's all." Akako smiled wryly to herself.  She had no illusions about helping _Aoko_ out—it was all for Kaito…

"Misunderstandings?  No, I understand perfectly." Aoko's voice was cold, but Akako thought she caught a faint tremor of uncertainty beneath that icy shell.

Akako sighed inwardly.  Why was she being so difficult?  "But aren't you wondering why Kaito did all this, why he became Kaito Kid, why he didn't tell you?"

"I don't want to know.  In fact, I don't want to see him ever again." 

"You don't mean that.  You still love him despite all that's happened."  This time the tremor was in her own voice.

"No.  I hate him.  I wish I had never met him." 

"You're lying.  Why else would you be so affected by all this?"

"I…" Aoko turned away and looked off into the distance.  "I used to love him, but…now it's over.  I can't…I can't look at him the same way anymore."  Then, with a vehemence that surprised even herself, she whipped her face around to glare at Akako.  "He lied to me. Do you understand that?  He played me for the fool.  And I had bared my soul to him.  I cannot face him again."

"Aoko, Kaito _never meant to hurt you_. Go talk to him.  He'll explain everything."

"No.  I don't want to see him."

Before she could stop herself, Akako was on her feet.  She spun herself around to face Aoko.  "Stop this.  Stop acting like a little kid.  If you don't go talk to him, you'll regret this for the rest of your life.  He is just as miserable as you are.  Do you know how much it hurts for me to see him like that?  Aoko, go to Kaito.  He loves you, and he has reasons for doing what he did.  He never meant to hurt you."  Despite her efforts, Akako's voice broke on the last words.  But she didn't care anymore.

"But I…"

"Go!"  Tears were pouring down Akako's face as she watched Aoko get up unsteadily and walk to the door.  The girl looked back at her, still uncertain, but there was hope shining in her eyes. 

"Go…" Akako whispered the word again, pain lancing through her heart.  You'll never know what this cost me, Kaito… It's up to you now.  I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you.

~to be continued…

A/N: Almost done!  :)  Please review.  Oh btw, does anyone know what season it is in the Golden Eye episode?  Thanks.


	5. Fate

Disclaimer:  *sigh* Once again, I don't own Magic Kaito.  Gosho does.

The Touch of Fate 

By Dreaming Fantasy (edited by Leftover Shrimp) 

Chapter 5

Kaito sat by himself in front of the clock tower.  People rushed past him, hurrying to catch buses, to meet friends, lovers… His heart gave a squeeze as he lifted his eyes up to gaze at the majestic clock tower. It was here he first met Aoko.  He could remember it clearly.  It had been a crisp autumn day. She had been waiting for her dad who had been late.  Seeing her standing there alone, the red and gold leaves swirling around her feet and a faint breeze teasing through her hair, he had known then that she would be special.  He had introduced himself to her with his flower trick and had been enchanted by the delighted smile that had blossomed on her face…  

But all was useless now.  He dropped his face into his hands, his happy memory shattered. She probably hated him for not telling her.  Why had Akako done this to him?  Why?  If it hadn't been for her…

Kaito sighed.  Blaming Akako wouldn't fix the problem.  This day would have come sooner or later. He had been a fool for hoping he could keep up his charade forever. But he hadn't reckoned with the pain that he would feel.

Everything reminded him of Aoko. The wind whispering through the trees held a trace of her soft voice, the careless laughing of girls walking down the street made his breath catch in his throat, sent his heart beating wildly in the mad hope that it would be her. Even that girl, walking past with the mop, looked like Aoko…

He was brought out of his reverie by the sudden collision of the mop with his head.

"Ouch!"  He looked up, rubbing his head where the mop had connected. "Watch i-" He stopped in mid-word, blinking to make sure his hallucination hadn't gotten out of hand. It really was Aoko!

"You better do some explaining, mister, or you'll get more than just an ouch." Aoko waved the mop menacingly, but her lips were touched by the shadow of a smile.  

So he told her the whole story.  How he found his dad's secret room.  How he discovered the truth behind his dad's death.  How he became Kaito Kid.  Aoko sat silently through it all, her eyes reflecting sorrow and… understanding—for him.

"I never meant any harm, and I'm really sorry for making your dad spend so much time away from you and for keeping this from you."  He could not bring himself to look at her, instead choosing to stare down at the ground.

"It's okay, I guess.  But why didn't you tell me?" Her voice held a twinge of hurt, but to Kaito's relief, not a trace of accusation.

"Are you kidding me?  I'm a _criminal_, and you are the daughter of an inspector.  And you hate Kid, remember?  I figured you'd kill me."

"But I haven't.  Well, not yet anyways.  But how did Akako know?"

"She has her magic… and Hakuba figured it out as well, even though I've denied it all these times."

"I still can't believe you kept this from me."

"I'm sorry.  How many times do you me to say that?"

Her lips twitched upwards, and finally surrendered themselves to a full smile. "It's okay.  I forgive you."

Disbelieving his ears, Kaito lifted his head and stared at her, mouth open with shock.  "_You forgive me?!"_

"Yes, I do.  These days have calmed my anger, and I don't want to lose you."  

"Thank you, Aoko…  You have no idea what this means to me… but what are we going to do from now on?  I mean, Kid still needs to steal things.  You won't tell your dad, will you?" 

She flashed him a conspiratorial smile. "I guess not.  I suppose we can just go on acting like normal."

"Are you okay with it?"

"Well… couldn't you have come up with a better plan to find your father's murderers?"

"Trust me… I've racked my brain for weeks, and this was the best plan I could think of."

"Hmmm…"

"But seriously are you okay with this arrangement?" 

She impulsively gave him a hug. "Akako was right.  You have your reasons for doing this. I shouldn't have lost all my reason like I did."

Kaito's eyes widened in surprise. "You talked to Akako?" 

"Yeah, she was the one who persuaded me to come talk to you."

"Really?  I got to thank her sometime then."  Kaito couldn't believe Akako had done that for him…  Unfortunately, there was no way for him to repay her.  All he could do was hope that she'd find her own happiness someday… He really felt guilty now, for blaming her earlier.

"Hey Kaito?

"Hmm?" he replied absentmindedly, still musing about how much Akako had sacrificed for him.

"Were the things that Akako said true?"

"What things?"

Aoko glanced slyly at him. "You know, about the clock tower incident and about how you think I'm beautiful?"

"Uhhh…"  Kaito blushed.  How was he going to get out of this one?

~Fin~

A/N: Finally done!  Please review!


End file.
